Total Drama: Big Shots
by slendie258
Summary: Contestants compete for five million dollars in a metropolis. *APPS CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

Chris stood in front of a large metropolis that was devoid of life. "Hello I am Chris McLean and welcome to the next season of Total Drama but we have a slight problem all the contestants have no obligation to compete in this season and none of them were willing so we have decided to ask more teens from the world send in there applications and compete for $5,000,000 on Total Drama BIG SHOTS!

**App:**

**Name (First, Last):**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Stereotype:**

**Clothing;**

**Everyday:**

**Formal:**

**Pjs:**

**Swimwear:**

**Other(tattoos, piercings, jewellery etc.) **

**Personality;**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobias:**

**Types of Friends:**

**Types of Enemies:**

**History:**

**Family life:**

**Are they single?:**

**Would they like a relationship?**

**If so with what type of person:**

**Sexuality:**

**Reaction to being the first one voted off first?:**

**Reaction to being voted off before the merge?:**

**Reaction to making it to the merge?:**

**Reaction to being voted off at the merge?:**

**Reaction to being voted off at the final three?:**

**Reaction to coming in second place?:**

**Reaction to winning?:**

**Other important info:**

**Audition Tape:**

Send in apps by PM or Review and see you next time on Total Drama BIG SHOTS!


	2. Chapter 2

I have 11 contestants and I need 11 more 5 girls and 6 boys I have

Girls:

Jinx Thornefall (The Schizophrenic MyFlawsAreFayetal)

Tori Snipe (The Loner cartoongal11)

Emma Johanssen (The Drama Queen zoopzoop)

TJ Peterson (The thrill-seeking country girl NerdyBarista)

Ava Raeanne Peterson (The Slacker frizzle1872) (not related to TJ)

Jasmine Reyes (The sweet yet crazy girl NoCoLover)

OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN

Boys

Collin Volz (The psycho crybaby Invidere)

Renic Payne (The Parkour Specialist ForeverTheTorturedRebel)

James Shadow (The Conflicted Bad Boy (this was my Idea) MarioDramaIsland123)

Vincent Blackthorn( The Silver Shadow xXDukeVenomaniaXx)

Kleine Van Housen(The Gregarious Designer-Wannabe NerdyBarista)

Sampson Jonathon Buck (The Hermit Hunter Helmet 798)

Tye Thornefall (The slightly confused sweetheart MyFlawsAreFayetal)  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN  
OPEN

A/N because of my terrible memory I forgot to add the physical description of characters so if you can please fill that in I added it in the App and you can make more than one charcter but only two please thanks


	3. Chapter 3

I have 11 contestants and I need 11 more 5 girls and 2 boys I have

Girls:

Jinx Thornefall (The Schizophrenic MyFlawsAreFayetal)

Tori Snipe (The Loner cartoongal11)

Emma Johanssen (The Drama Queen zoopzoop)

TJ Peterson (The thrill-seeking country girl NerdyBarista)

Ava Raeanne Peterson (The Slacker frizzle1872) (not related to TJ)

Jasmine Reyes (The sweet yet crazy girl NoCoLover)

Daisy Sasori (The Shy Girl Phooka Chan

Shaelyn Hart (The Easy Going Girl northstar)

Natalie Barnes (The Hippie Potterpalgal123

Lucy Capucine Belcourt (The Mafia Leader xXDukeVenomaniaXx)

OPEN

Boys

Collin Volz (The psycho crybaby Invidere)

Renic Payne (The Parkour Specialist ForeverTheTorturedRebel)

James Shadow (The Conflicted Bad Boy (this was my Idea) MarioDramaIsland123)

Vincent Blackthorn( The Silver Shadow xXDukeVenomaniaXx)

Kleine Van Housen(The Gregarious Designer-Wannabe NerdyBarista)

Sampson Jonathon Buck (The Hermit Hunter Helmet 798)

Tye Thornefall (The slightly confused sweetheart MyFlawsAreFayetal)

Tanner Hart(The Skater Punk northnstar)

OPEN  
OPEN

A/N because of my terrible memory I forgot to add the physical description of characters so if you can please fill that in I added it in the App and you can make more than one charcter but only two please thanks and also if you would like the info on a certain character for relationship info just ask


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the list

Girls:

Jinx Thornefall (The Schizophrenic MyFlawsAreFayetal)

Tori Snipe (The Loner cartoongal11)

Emma Johanssen (The Drama Queen zoopzoop)

TJ Peterson (The thrill-seeking country girl NerdyBarista)

Ava Raeanne Peterson (The Slacker frizzle1872) (not related to TJ)

Jasmine Reyes (The sweet yet crazy girl NoCoLover)

Daisy Sasori (The Shy Girl Phooka Chan

Shaelyn Hart (The Easy Going Girl northstar)

Natalie Barnes (The Hippie Potterpalgal123

Lucy Capucine Belcourt (The Mafia Leader xXDukeVenomaniaXx)

Andrea Macrae (The Sugar Junkie CondyOnTheBounce.T.V.)

Phooka Otamai (The Outgoing twin Cutie Daisy)

Boys

Collin Volz (The psycho crybaby Invidere)

Renic Payne (The Parkour Specialist ForeverTheTorturedRebel)

James Shadow (The Conflicted Bad Boy (this was my Idea) MarioDramaIsland123)

Vincent Blackthorn( The Silver Shadow xXDukeVenomaniaXx)

Kleine Van Housen(The Gregarious Designer-Wannabe NerdyBarista)

Sampson Jonathon Buck (The Hermit Hunter Helmet 798)

Tye Thornefall (The slightly confused sweetheart MyFlawsAreFayetal)

Tanner Hart(The Skater Punk northnstar)

Jerome Valentine (The Cute Foreign Exchange Student CodyOnTheBounceT.V.)

Phooko Otomai (The quiet/geeky twin Cutie Daisy)

Umarki Shamari (The Shy Cold-Blooded Fox GangstaZEBRA)

Damon Reynolds (The Devious Egocentric Swindler Oskrdans28001)

A/N This is the final cast list and If you would like the info on a certain character for relationship info just ask


	5. The Intro

"Hello viewing world I am Chris McLean and welcome to Total Drama Big Shots. This is a show were 24 teenagers from across the world compete for a whopping $5,000,000, this prize is bigger than all the original seasons combined, why the original contestants didn't want to compete I don't know but anyway I have Chef Hatchet once again helping me with the victims... er I mean contestants they will be staying in Chris City were they will live in the Chris Hotel and be eliminated at the Chris ceremony on the roof of said Chris Hotel. Oh here's the first contestant." A cab pulled up and a small boy stepped out with red hair, amber eyes and slight freckles dotting his face. He was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with black jean shorts. "Um kid this is a show for teenagers so just hop along now so I can go back to hosting my show.

"I'm 16 I auditioned for the showwwww." He said tears welling up in his eyes " Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" He ran to were he was meant to stand crying his eyes out

"Oh yeah Collin" Chris remembered "Oh well here is the second teen." A second taxi pulled with a second boy clad in black with his hair tousled at the front, he made a big show vaulting over the hood of the car and doing a little flip from standing "Ah Renic glad you could make it nice little show, can you teach."

"You would have to get dirty and mess up your hair."

"NONONONONONO! I take it back" He stuttered not wanting to mess up his 'perfect' hair. Renic smirked and walked next to Collin whose eyes were still red and puffy from him crying. As this was happening, the taxi with the third contestant pulled up a girl with wavy Auburn hair tied in a ponytail stepped out she was wearing a top with netting sleeves and rose patterns on it accompanied with dark blue jean shorts over netting tights and black knee high leather boots. "Jinx how are you"

"Hmph" Was all the reply he got as the girl stood next to Renic her arms crossed and a scowl on her face

"Touchy geez when can we get a normal one on this show." Chris sulked until another taxi pulled up and a boy similar to Jinx with Auburn hair which looked scruffy, he was wearing a blue top with spongebob on it along with washed out jeans and black trainers stepped out and glared at Jinx "Why did you run off I'm looking out for you." He walked up to her and stood next to her a scowl matching hers exactly on his face.

"There's Jinx's twin Tye." Chris snickered at Tye telling her off. The fifth person stepped out, well she jumped out and skipped around singing to herself while eating a cookie. She was wearing a very eccentric dress with themes from Alice in Wonderland the dress had red hemming designs along with a red exterior and two mints on the straps, the outfit has white sugary leggings and black ballerina flats " And here is Andrea, How are you"

"I'mgreatwouldyoulikeacookieorbiscuitsormmmph" She was silenced by Chris putting a hand over her mouth and making her swear to be quiet, she nodded and walked to her place and stood eating another cookie

The next teen stepped out of her taxi along with a boy following her more meekly hiding in her shadow "We have another set of twins Phooka and Phooko, which one is which again."

The girl raised her hand "Well i'm Phooka and that is Phooko" she said a huge grin on her face as she hopped around accepting the lollipop offered to her by Andrea while Phooko politely declined and stood next to his sister.

A girl wearing a black coat with side spikes, spiked pants and black combat boots stepped an aura of authority seemed to surround her and the others except Jinx and Renic cowered at her death glare and Collin had tears welling up in his eyes once again. "Hello Lucy, oh and um you need to give up the gun and dagger you are carrying." Chris said sheepishly as she glared at him and with amazing speed she pulled out the handgun in the waist of her pants and pointed it point blank in Chris's face. "You were saying." She said calmly with no emotion portrayed on her face or in her voice.

"Scratch that, go ahead and keep it. haha" he replied nervously backing away as the gun was returned to her waistband.

"I knew I could change your mind." Her voice sickly sweet and a smug smile etched onto her face as she walked over and stood next to Phooko who stood in the protection of his sister's back.

"Hello world I am Emma." A girl with blond wavy hair down to her mid-back stepped out of another cab. She was wearing a pink t-shirt that didn't cover her midriff and skinny jeans with a pair of sandals

"In case you hadn't noticed that's Emma our resident drama queen." Chris quipped in smiling. "Next we have Vincent,"

Another boy clad in black stepped out he wore a black hoodie and matching trousers as well as combat boots, Lucy's eyes widened as she saw his shock of silver hair and his facial features, the event all came flooding back to her

**FLASHBACK: LUCY&VINCENT**

_I ran as my group and I chased the teen through the vivid forest of pines and oaks he was jumping through the trees as we pursued on ground there was five of us specially chosen for this job, the problem I had a crush on him and his sister is my best friend, awkward to the max, but debts come first and I owe the Mafia my life, and to repay that I take lives easy as right, no not when it is your crush, the one who you think is the only one you will ever love. He tripped my chance pulling out the gun strapped to my leg already loaded with a chemical silver bullet, I let it loose. My heart thumping in my chest._

_I heard him slump and the weight that was compressing my chest was raised, as I walked away I cried silently the tears rolling down my face. It was done_

She was snapped out of her trance by Chris announcing the next contestant "Daisy come on down!" the sadist said chuckling as he imitated the host from the price is right,

"STOP WITH BAD JOKES, HINT HINT, THEY'RE BAD!" Jinx screamed at Chris as a girl with black hair tied into pigtails stepped out she wore a light pink top with a light blue star advertised on it, she also wore a skirt the same color as the star with pink accents along the brim, she also wore pink shoes, once again with the blue brim as well a pair of pink headphones draped across her neck, in blue with a large floral. "So Daisy, how are you doing, very color co-ordinated, I must say."

"Thanks, I guess." She said shyly, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks as she walked and stood with all the other players.

"She's shy you see, and next we have four more contestants appearing, they are the last set of twins, Shaelyn and Tanner, The Swindler, Damon and the slacker, Ava."

Two teens, a boy and a girl, who looked exactly the same as each-other stepped out. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and side bangs, her clothes consisted of a white cotton v neck t-shirt, jean shorts, brown strapped sandals and long brown tie up sweater. The boy had the same color hair but short and spiked at the front. He wore simple jeans, a black shirt and black shoes.

The next one had a slight shifty look on his face, he had brown hair spiked, he also wore a white shirt under an olive jacket with many pockets, black dirty jeans and brown converse.

The other girl had raven hair, it reached her mid back and had a spiky, layered look to it, she stood quite tall for her age and had a small chest, she had a nose stud through her well, nose. She wore a long-sleeved navy shirt with a black camisole underneath, blue jeans and black converses.

"There is the next four, but for time restraints here are all the last nine, Natalie, James, Jerome, Umarki, TJ, Kleine, Sampson, Tori and JASMINE"

A big people carrier turned up with nine contestants on it stepped out. The first had a tie-dye shirt, bell bottoms, go-go boots and a silk belt, headband and sunglasses. She had brown hair just dropped down.

The next was a boy with jet black hair, he had hoodie, blue jeans, and black coverse

Next was a boy with a slight tan came out, he had shaggy black hair, a bright red jacket with a light blue Nike shirt underneath, beige hiker shorts and black Adidas trainers.

The third boy was fair skinned, had caramel hair tied into a short ponytail, black eyes, he was tall at around "6'4". He wore a blood red tank top, black wide length pants, which are tucked into brown knee high combat boots

Next was a girl with bushy, ash blond hair tied into a semi-high ponytail which reached her mid-back. She wore a sleeveless blue and red plaid flannel shirt, with a white wife-beater underneath, these were tucked into denim shorts which reached her mid-thigh and mahogany cowboy boots.

Before the next person could step out Chris shouted " Slave, err I mean Intern where is my water." He bellowed.

"Coming Master McLean." Came a female voice as a teen came rushing in with a glass of water. But she tripped on an impeccably small rock on the pavement and splashed it on Emma, getting her hair drenched and plastering it on her face.

"MMPH, MMPH MMPH MMPH!" She grunted as her hair impaired her speech.

As this predicament continued the next contestant stepped out he was a boy with caramel hair, tied into a short ponytail, fair skin and shining black eyes. He wore a simple blood red tank top, with black, wide-leg pants, tucked into brown, knee-high combat boots.

Next came another boy with blond hair, he wore a plum Ralph Lauren polo, with a black jacket over the top, tan cargo pants and suede loafers.

The next person was once again another boy, with messy black hair and thick sideburns, a thin mustache stood on his upper lip. He had a typical army jacket, green camo, over a white t-shirt , brown leather pants and large black boots.

Finally, another girl appeared from the carrier, she had jet black hair, just let down, falling to her mid back. She wore dark washed up jeans, a black t-shirt with a ghost on it and dark purple sneakers, black fingerless gloves finished it off.

The last person was a girl with straitened brown hair, falling down to her lower back. She wore a light pink top, similar to Emma's, and light blue pants that reached her mid calf, and pink wedges.

"So there we are, our 24 contestants, you will be sorted into two teams, the Screaming Skycrapers, and the Killer Cabs, but you'll have to wait for those until after the break on, Total Drama BIG SHOTS!"

**A/N AFTER THINKING OF JUST DELETING THE STORY, I WAS ALL NICE AND RECOVERED IT SO I COULD CARRY ON WITH IT, UNFORTUNATELY ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS HAVE BEEN DELETED, SORRY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YOU ALL SOON XD **


	6. Bungee Jump

"The two team captains are going to be Lucy and Natalie**[1] **Lucy will lead the Killer Cabs and Natalie the Screaming Skycrapers, Lucy pick first."

"I want the silver haired dude." Vincent stepped up to Lucy

"Daisy."

"Someone who looks strong umm Renic."

"Phooko"

"Jerome"

"Tori"

"Jinx"

"Collin"

"James"

"Andrea"

"Emma"

"Damon"

"Sampson"

"Kleine"

"TJ"

"Phooka"

"Ava"

"Tye"

"Shaelyn"

"Umarki"

"Tanner"

"I guess that leaves me with Jasmine"

"Oh I got picked last, no problem." she had a smile on her face and just walked to Natalie's team

"So these are the teams, Natalie here is your team banner." He unfurled a large scroll, on it was a green background, and a skyscraper with an open mouth, sound waves coming off it. "And Lucy, yours" he unfurled a second scroll, this one was red and had a taxi reared onto its hind wheels, it's open mouth snarling and full of jagged teeth. "You guys will actually be staying in luxury this season, unlike the contestants from the last four seasons, you each will live in specially designed hotel rooms which allow all 12 of your team members to sleep together, not co-ed though, sorry to all you horny teens standing in front of me, So please go get settled in and report to the roof in 30 minutes."

**SCREAMING SKYSCRAPERS GIRLS:**

The girls were all around the place, calling bunks and unpacking their suitcases, double time so as not to be late for Chris's challenge.

**ALL PLACES ARE PRETTY MUCH THE EXACT SAME THING SO WHY BOTHER REPEATING IT FOUR TIMES**

"Welcome contestants to the first challenge." all the contestants were arranged into a line for each team on the roof of the hotel, with a heli-pad with Chris's face as the landing point. "You must bungee jump off the roof to earn a point for your team, if you don't then you must wear a chicken hat and face the consequences of not winning a point for your team, maybe that one point could earn your team a win, but maybe it won't who knows your choice." He did his signature grin, "Team captains are up first, Lucy go on and jump." she just huffed and attached the cord around her ankles and did a leap of faith off the building soon returning and landing back on her feet, calmly removing the cord and stood back with her team, Natalie took it as her cue to jump off, as she did, letting out a long winded scream and coming back onto the roof with a thud, her sunglasses still miraculously on her head. During Natalie's fall Lucy had organised her team into a line of people who would go in said order, next up was Renic, who just like Lucy and jumped off effortlessly. Natalie had organized her team and up next was Andrea,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E," she squealed on the way down, still on a slight sugar rush. The order went as follows, Sampson, Umarki, Shaelyn, Phooka, TJ, Damon, next was Ava,

"You know, I really can't be bothered." She said picking up a chicken hat and placing it on her head and sitting on the roof, this angered Lucy and she had to refrain from hitting the slacker. Next went Kleine who while worried for his clothes and hair plucked up the courage to jump and screeched the whole way down, arriving back up all shaken and scared. Emma was the next to jump and somehow just as she jumped a large truck with a thousand gallons of water, she managed to somehow fall into said water and drench her hair, coming back up with the once again hilarious predicament of her hair stuck to her face, one problem which she had just recovered from, she just walked to her team and sat, grumbling incomprehensible things about stupid water or whatever. Next Collin stepped up to the edge and just burst into tears pulling on a hat and sitting in a curled up fetal position, bawling like always.

"The teams each have five people left and one chicken each, I wonder who will win." Jerome stood up and quickly jumped of the roof, earning another point for the Cabs, followed by Tori after much psyching up, Tanner also jumped, as did Jasmine, Vincent jumped off but Phooko chickened out, hoping that the Skyscrapers had a few more wimps, James jumped off,as did Daisy, the only two left were Tye and Jinx, she stepped up and jokingly quivered,

"Oh now, I don't now if I don't want to jump." she fake worried before falling down backwards, much to the horror of Tye, worrying over his twin, she appeared again and smirked triumphantly at the other team and especially her twin who scowled at her.

"And the winners are the KILLER CABS!" He screamed, "You guys win the luxury suite, this is the room where you have big king size beds each, in your own separate rooms, with en-suite bathroom and a TV, when I said you would live in livable conditions, that didn't mean luxury." he smiled and simply walked to the door, turning back "Oh and Skyscrapers meet my on this roof in two hours." he walked down the stairs and the others followed suit, only two people were left on the roof, Jinx and Emma, the blond girl approached the other nonchalantly.

"I need an alliance and I think you may just be the girl to join with me." She offered to the brunette, looking into the sky, Jinx looked thoughtful for a moment,

"You're on." she said, shaking Emma's hand, smirking as she did. She walked back through her doors and to her dorm, at least her team wasn't eliminating anyone for tonight.

**KILLER CABS GIRLS:**

TJ was standing up and teaching Shaelyn how to do a hoe-down while Jinx played a country song on her, much to her annoyance, but according to Emma you should try and befriend other members of your team, even if you hate it. Well she hated it. Emma was practicing a Shakespeare play she was in after the competition and Ava was just being Ava and in bed, almost asleep. The whole dorms heads snapped when a large BANG! turning to see Shaelyn on the floor rubbing her head and laughing while TJ laughed just as much as helping her up, even Jinx cracked a smile and Lucy, who had been in a corner sharpening her knife, chuckled but didn't make a move.

**SCREAMING SKYSCRAPERS BOYS: **

Collin was really crying his eyes out over being a chicken with Tye and Phooko trying to awkwardly comfort him and Damon was hiding a smirk, this was good for him, too good. Umarki was sitting on a bed trying to keep to himself, he was kinda shy around new people and no one was trying to talk to him which was just fine. Kleine was doing his hair and putting on some fake tan he had brought along with him, most of them worrying over the next elimination and not wanting to be the first to go, because come on that's just embarrassing.

**AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY**

"Hello residents." Chris greeted with his signature grin on the roof of the Chris hotel, the members of the Skyscrapers were all sitting on comfy chairs, most of them though not really enjoying the comfort due to them being hunched forward and stiff from muscle worry. "Now when I call out your name come and get your room key and sit back down, the person who doesn't get a room key must jump of this roof into the pool below, know as the plunge of sorrow and then walking down shame street into the taxi of loserdom, now please cast your votes on the restaurant menus and giving them to my lovely waiter, Chef and sit back down.

"Ok so the votes are in and the first room keys go to, Natalie, Andrea and Umarki." Andrea caught her key and jumped around the roof whilethe other two caught theirs normally and just smiled, "Damon, Phooka, Tye." the three caught their keys normally and just relaxed in their chairs, " Daisy, Kleine." they both sighed in relief and reclined in the chairs, the white leather cushioning them. " Jasmine and Tori." Jasmine wooped and Tori smiled, one more week for all of them, minus one of those two, she thought frowning, people leaving was always sad but tis the game. "Now you two, both of you deserve votes and elimination as you both refused to jump, like wimps, and you both received votes, but as the majority of your team voted for you, the person out iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss sssss...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

COLLIN sorry kid but it's time to go." Chris concurred, throwing Phooko his key as Collin once again burst into tears, annoying most of the Skyscrapers, Phooka did a sigh of relief and watched as Collin had to be thrown over Chef's shoulder and thrown off the roof, causing upset with some people, mainly the girls who had felt protective of him. He plummeted down, crying all the way and smashing into the pool creating a wave of water that nearly reached the roof, wow big splash for someone so small. He walked along the street of shame soaking wet and bawling and getting into the taxi until it drove off.

"AND SO COLLIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED, THE FIRST TO GO BUT HE WAS SO ANNOYING!" grumbles were heard from behind Chris "WHO WILL BE ELIMINATED NEXT, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON, TOTAL DRAMA BIG SHOTS!" Chris ended the show as the camera faded to black.

**OK SO FIRST ELIMINATION AND IT IS COLLIN, HE WAS ANNOYING THOUGH SO I THOUGHT HE WAS EXPENDABLE, FIRST ALLIANCE IS MADE AND IT IS EMMA AND JINX, WHAT WILL THEY GET UP TO TO SABOTAGE OTHER TEAMS, HMMMMMMMMMM, OF COURSE IT IS ONLY CHAPTER 2 SO CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT WILL HAPPEN WHEN IT GETS GOOD AND THE MORE, NO OFFENCE, FILLER CHARACTERS LEAVE, LEAVING ONLY THE CORE DRAMA CREATERS AND PEOPLE YOU LIKE TO READ ABOUT.**

**ELIMINATION ORDER: COLLIN (24TH)**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, OR I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.**


End file.
